


A Little Gift

by WritinginCT



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, Humor, Multi, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-06-05
Updated: 2008-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinginCT/pseuds/WritinginCT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend of Daniel's is leaving the SGC and gives Jack & Daniel a little gift.</p><p>Jack/Daniel, OMC/OFC<br/>Warning for typical onscreen Goa'uld torture scenes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_One Year Ago_

Roslyn picked up the phone in her office surprised to hear Daniel on the other end asking her to pull some cross reference data on three past missions and his translations of the artifacts that had been recovered. "How soon can you have it in the briefing room, Ros?"

"Ten minutes, Daniel. Fifteen if you want a more thorough job. Do you need anything from your office?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind. There is a packet of rubbings on the third shelf tucked near that volume of Greek mythology you gave me."

"Got it. I'll be there as soon as I can."

\----------

Twelve minutes later Roslyn quietly entered the briefing room with the packet of rubbings in hand along with copious printouts. She was very surprised to see not only General Hammond and the members of SG-1 and SG-3 but several others. There was an Air Force officer that was currently speaking that she didn't know along with a three men that were dressed, well, oddly.

Daniel saw her and quietly waved her over. He turned in his chair to face her and took the packet of rubbings and the printouts. Looking at the pile of stuff she had printed out he realized that she had dug deeper and brought more than he asked her for. It was the reason she was his favorite research assistant. She had a knack of anticipating what additional information was going to be needed and providing it up front. Given that she had figured out why he was looking at the three particular missions based on the extra material she brought, he decided that she deserved a little public credit. He indicated to her that she should sit in the empty chair next to him.

Roslyn gave him a raised eyebrow in question as she sat down but he had already buried himself in the data she had brought. She took the opportunity to listen to the Major and try and catch up on the gist of the meeting. Daniel slid his briefing materials over to her so she could catch up; she kept her ears open as she perused the file.

The Tok'ra had captured one of Baal's operatives, near death. The spy had been carrying what appeared to be a list of random Stargate address symbols. They were not complete gate addresses and there was a peculiar odd looking symbol displayed prominently that added to the confusion. Overall the information seemed useless. The spy, out of his head with fever, was babbling incoherently but kept raving about finding the "one".

Roslyn was totally engrossed in trying to listen, read, and process all at the same time and did not realize that she was being watched. Well not so much as watched, but admired from across the table.

The mission reports Daniel had requested had all documented other occurrences of the odd looking symbol. Roslyn had taken things a step further by providing Daniel with other reports of missions that fit the profile.

Something was niggling at her. One of the reasons she made such a great research analyst was the fact that she had a near photographic memory and amazing recall. And the odd symbol from the briefing notes was familiar. She had seen its shape before.

Daniel looked at Roslyn, who to most at the meeting probably looked like she had zoned out in boredom, but he knew that look. He knew that she was mentally sorting through the filing cabinets of information in her brain looking for something. Her recall ability was almost as good as his so it wasn't surprising when she looked up at him suddenly with a wide grin.

"Roslyn?" he said quietly.

"I may have something. Excuse me for a moment." She said quickly and left the room, leaving Daniel to make her excuses.

A few minutes later an ecstatic Roslyn rushed back into the briefing with information in hand. She had a hushed conversation with Daniel and soon he wore a smile that matched hers. He addressed the meeting, "I think Roslyn has something. Roslyn, you explain."

She was going to kill Daniel. He knew that she despised speaking in front of people. Her stomach would clench and breathing became optional. But she also knew that he wanted her to get credit for her own work, knowing that in her past that unscrupulous academics had claimed her work as their own. So she took a deep breath to center herself and started.

"Looking at the unknown symbol I realized that I had seen its shape before, but not as a symbol. About a year and a half ago we visited Fratari, a dry, arid planet." She went on to explain that they found that the Fratarian people to be a society of nomadic desert dwellers. She was looking round the room as she spoke trying to avoid making eye contact. She could keep talking if she did. She did find herself looking at General Hammond though, and he gave her a quick smile of encouragement. He also knew how much she hated public speaking.

"The Fratarian have several unusual rock formations in the desert that form the basis of their directional system. They plot everything based on them. This particular formation," she said holding up a photograph that showed a rock formation in the shape of the mystery symbol, "the Fratarian call _ptegu_, meaning ‘the starting point' which is also their word for ‘one'." She made the mistake of looking directly across the table into the face of the man sitting there and promptly forgot to breath.

He was a large, solid man. His short hair was jet black and framed a face with strong, almost etched in stone features. His eyes though, were what stole her breath. Clear, crystal blue pools that she almost felt like she could fall into. They locked with hers and would not let go. An amused, gentle smile crossed his face and Roslyn broke the gaze and looked down, blushing.

Seeing her discomfort, but wrongly assuming it was from the public speaking, Daniel picked up where she left off, "This all fits together too well to be coincidence. Another trip to Fratari to explore this formation to see what we can find is probably in order. We're on good terms with the Fratarian tribes so there shouldn't be an issue."

Everyone suddenly seemed to want to speak at once and General Hammond cleared his voice loudly to get everyone's attention. He decided to table further discussion until the following morning, allowing the Tok'ra the opportunity to contact their leadership as well as allowing Daniel to put together information on the planet for everyone. He stood to adjourn the meeting, "I would just like to say thank you on the record to Roslyn Sanfield, one of our best analysts. I think without her help we could have been debating all of this for days. Thank you Miss Sanfield."

She smiled at General Hammond and the moment they adjourned she stood and said quietly to Daniel, "I'll be in my office if you need me. I'll start pulling what you need."

"Thanks, Roslyn. I'll stop by in a while."

As she left the room she chanced a quick glance at the man that had sat across from her and was surprised to see him watching her. She gave him a shy little smile and dropped her gaze as she left the room.

\----------

Roslyn had been in her office for a couple of hours pulling together all the data that would be pertinent to Fratari when Daniel and Jack arrived.

"Colonel, Daniel." She said in greeting and she laughed as the two men started placing food items on the desk in front of her. A sandwich, an apple, a couple of granola bars, and a large cup of her favorite Earl Grey tea all magically appeared.

"We figured you would skip lunch again." Daniel teased.

"I would never do that, and I don't know anyone else around here that does either." She teased back.

"Ha! The two of you would forget to breathe if it interrupted you gawking at some old thing." Jack interjected. And a stream of teasing started between Jack and Daniel.

Roslyn enjoyed the interaction between the two men. There was a sense of easy companionship and genuine affection between them that was difficult to find these days. She often wondered if there was more to their relationship than friendship, but given the Colonel's position it was not prudent to ponder. She had known Daniel a long time and hoped though that maybe he had finally found someone to love him unconditionally, there was not a better man to be found.

The playful bantering between the men was interrupted by the ringing of Roslyn's phone. She was asked to stop by General Hammond's office as soon as possible. Hanging up she raised an eyebrow at the two men standing in front of her, "I don't suppose either of you know why I am being called to General Hammond's office do you?"

Jack wisecracked, "Maybe he's going to name you Chief-Geek-In-Charge. Oh wait, that's Daniel's title."

"Jack." Daniel said flatly.

"What did I say now?" Jack chuckled.

"Seriously Ros, he was in with the Tok'ra when we left. I don't know what he wants. Maybe he just wants to say thank you again. Never think he doesn't know about your contributions. Today was just one of many."

"Speaking of earlier Daniel, remind me to kill you later. You know I hate public speaking."

"You're getting better at it."

"I don't want to be better at it Daniel."

She evicted the pair of men from her office, telling them to go hassle Sam, and headed for the General's office.

Roslyn was admitted into his office immediately and wasn't sure if she should be relieved or not to see that he was alone.

"Please sit down Miss Sanfield."

"Thank you General." She sat in the chair across from him a bit nervously, feeling a little like she was an errant schoolgirl that was called to the principal's office. Had she been too forward with her information earlier? Did she commit some diplomatic faux pas that she wasn't aware of?

"I asked to speak with you for two reasons. One, we are hosting dinner reception here tonight for the Tok'ra delegation and your presence was specifically requested by a member of the delegation. So although I can't order you to attend, your attendance would help to maintain our good relations with the Tok'ra and I would ask you to take that into consideration before giving me your answer."

Roslyn was confused. She hadn't even spoken with any of the delegation. Why would they request that she attend a dinner party? She looked down at her clothing. Her simple pair of khaki pants and a white pull over shirt was not appropriate dinner attire. "I would be honored to attend, Sir. Although I'll admit that I am a little confused as to why the Tok'ra would request me. And I'll just need to run home and change into something more appropriate, Sir."

"That shouldn't be a problem. If I had to hazard a guess Miss Sanfield, I would say that you more than impressed the Tok'ra earlier today. The other item I wanted to discuss with you involves the mission back to Fratari. I would like to offer you the opportunity to accompany SG-1."

"Go through the gate, Sir? Me?" she asked with a huge smile on her face. She had only ever told Daniel that she longed to go off-world, and had never thought it would come to pass.

"Yes. I will inform Colonel O'Neill and I am sure that he will want to speak with you about his off-world expectations and you will have to visit the infirmary to be cleared to go by Doctor Fraiser."

"I don't know what to say General Hammond. This is a tremendous opportunity and I am honored. Thank you."

"You've earned it. Now if you will excuse me I have a dinner reception to oversee. Take all the time you need this afternoon to go home. I will see you this evening."

\----------

Roslyn made her way down the hall of the SGC with the unusual sound of her high heels clicking against the floor. She always dressed very casually for work, and even when she needed to dress for meetings her clothing was business like and conservative. She leaned towards plain, nondescript colors normally so her appearance was making people take a second look as she walked by. She had decided to wear a beautiful wrap-around dress made from a wonderful dark chartreuse green silk. She knew the color was good on her. It almost matched her eyes perfectly and set off her long, curly, raven hair nicely.

She headed for Daniel's office hoping to catch him there so she wouldn't have to walk into the dinner alone. She knocked and heard some odd muffled thumps and voices. It took a long moment before Daniel opened the door. He was flushed and his shirt was untucked and slightly rumpled. "Sorry Roslyn I was getting changed."

As the door swung open behind him she could see Colonel O'Neill sitting at Daniel's desk in his dress uniform. He too seemed a little flustered. "Colonel." She said in greeting with a little tilt of her head.

She thought it was odd that he didn't stand right away to greet her. He was normally a perfect gentleman when it came to things like that. Then something in her brain clicked. And it took all of her self control not to smile as she realized that she most likely had interrupted something. And she would be willing to bet a month's pay that Jack couldn't stand up without embarrassing himself right now. Dress blues don't hide a thing.

Not wanting to embarrass the two men she controlled her mirth and said, "I'll just head to my office and let you finish getting ready. Will you swing by and get me on your way through so I don't have to walk in by myself?"

Daniel just nodded quickly and she turned and headed towards her office.

He closed the door and let out a huge breath. "That was too close, Jack."

"You're telling me. Refresh my memory, isn't this why we said no fooling around on base?" Jack stood up and made a production out of adjusting himself.

Daniel crossed the room into Jack's personal space and grinned wickedly, "Yeah, but you know what your dress blues do to me."

"Actually I think it's more what my dress blues make you do to me considering I was the one being molested. You don't think Roslyn heard anything do you?"

"No. And even if she did, she's wouldn't say anything." He stepped back and finished dressing.

"You're right, she wouldn't. She's a good egg, Danny. Tell me again why she is still single?"

"I guess she just hasn't met the right person yet, Jack. She's got the same problem Sam has. They are both brilliant, attractive, and interesting women. But they terrify most men. And don't forget how hard it is to date civilians without telling them what we do for a living. I know Roslyn has tried going out with a couple of the officers and at least one of the Marines but she just didn't click with any of them."

"Hey, what about Davis? He's a good guy and no issue with clearance there."

"I was actually thinking the same thing. Let's make sure they get introduced tonight. It might be the one useful thing the cocktail hour produces."

\----------

Jack went on ahead to the dinner and Daniel went to get Roslyn. When she opened the door to her office Daniel just stared. He hadn't been clear headed enough before to take in her appearance.

"Wow. You look fantastic."

"Thanks. I forgot how nice it is to dress up once in a while."

They walked towards the reception and she took the opportunity to ask, "Do you have any idea why the Tok'ra would ask that I attend this dinner?"

"I have no idea, Ros. Maybe they were just awed by your brilliance earlier."

She playfully punched his arm and teased, "Be nice."

\----------

Roslyn was surprised to see many people she didn't know as she and Daniel entered the reception. She was wondering if her blue-eyed admirer from the briefing would be attending. She didn't see him though and put it out of her mind. Daniel was almost instantly pulled into a conversation and Roslyn continued on her own, hoping that perhaps a glass of wine might help her nervousness. But she doubted it.

Colonel O'Neill was standing next to the Major that had been speaking earlier at the briefing and he waved Roslyn over. She took a little breath and headed their way.

"Roslyn, may I introduce Major Paul Davis? He is our liaison to the Pentagon. Major Davis this is Miss Roslyn Sanfield, to quote the General, "one of our best research analysts". She's Daniel's partner in crime."

Roslyn wanted to tease back that she was pretty sure that the position of Daniel's partner in crime had been filled by a certain brown-eyed Colonel that shall remain nameless, but since she couldn't say that, she just rolled her eyes at him.

"Miss Sanfield, I have to say that I was very impressed with your work earlier. Not everyone would have been able to put those pieces together like that."

"Please call me Roslyn. And thank you. I'm just glad I was able to help."

Before Paul could say anything, Jack interjected, "Well, I've got to mingle. So I will just leave you two kids here to chat."

Catching the little grin on Jack's face as he walked away Roslyn knew she had been set up. As she turned back to face Paul she caught the bemused look on his face and she said, "We've not so subtly been set up, Major Davis. I'm sorry."

He chuckled, "It's okay. The Colonel means well. And please call me Paul."

"So Paul, does the Colonel do this to you often?" she teased actually feeling surprisingly at ease with him.

"Ah. No. I spend most of my time in Washington thankfully." He noticed that she did not have a cocktail yet and asked, "Shall we get a drink?"

Roslyn smiled and nodded and they headed for the corner where the bar was situated.

Jack and Daniel stood across the room and watched them and Jack teased, "Look, off they go. I should start charging for this service."

"They are just getting a drink, Jack. Don't start planning a wedding yet."

"Oh come on Danny, look at what a good-looking couple they make."

Roslyn and Paul chatted cordially for a few minutes, unbeknownst to Colonel O'Neill, Paul was currently seeing someone. Oddly Roslyn wasn't terribly disappointed. She liked Paul and was comfortable with him, and he was someone whose conversation and company she enjoyed. But there was no spark, no tingles, no butterflies in her stomach.

She mingled a bit, speaking with those she knew and smiling politely at those she didn't. General Hammond introduced her to two members of the Tok'ra delegation and she was oddly disappointed that her blue-eyed admirer wasn't with them. She did however find the Tok'ra absolutely fascinating and they did not appear to mind her frequent questions. They spoke for a long while until the General ushered them off to meet other people. Roslyn took the opportunity to venture to the ladies room for a moment before dinner.

When she returned to the reception she stood near the door and looked around for Daniel.

\----------

Sam was pleased that her father was able to make the dinner. She had not seen him very much lately and she missed him and Selmak's subtle sense of humor too. She was enjoying a glass of wine while she spoke with her father and another of the Tok'ra delegation. Calvorn was certainly an attractive man, and intelligent but he reminded her of a Tok'ra version of Daniel. She hoped that her father was not trying to play matchmaker.

The three of them were speaking casually when Calvorn suddenly seemed to be a million miles away staring over Sam's shoulder at something.

Sam turned to see what he was looking at and had to control a smirk, Roslyn. She and Roslyn had a fair working relationship but they were not particularly close. They just never connected. She knew that she was a friend of Daniel's from college and they seemed to have a solid friendship, but didn't really know much else about her other than the fact that her work at the SGC was outstanding. Calvorn had asked Sam a couple of questions about Roslyn earlier that she had originally thought were in regards to the briefing, now looking at the look of almost adoration on his face she saw his interest in Roslyn in an entirely new light.

\----------

Roslyn saw Daniel and Jack off to one side of the room trying to be inconspicuous. She saw Jack lean towards Daniel and whisper something. Whatever he whispered caused Daniel's eyes to grow large and a flush creep up his neck. She chuckled to herself as she walked towards them, wondering how she ever missed the obvious connection they have.

Jack was disappointed to see her walking towards them alone and blurted out, "Where's Davis?"

Without hesitation she quipped back, "I'm sorry Colonel Matchmaker; it's not my turn to watch him."

Daniel almost spewed his drink, it was a rare thing to see someone one up Jack. "Busted, Jack."

Jack shrugged, "I tried. So no go?"

Roslyn laughed, "No. He's a nice guy but besides the fact that he's seeing someone, there just weren't any sparks. Sorry."

"Sorry Ros, we just thought he might be a good fit for you." Daniel said with a little grin.

"Is my social life, or lack thereof I should say, really all that interesting to you two?"

She got another good laugh as the two men looked at each other then back to her and nodded simultaneously.

Roslyn thought to herself that if she could just find someone like Daniel but with Jack's sense of humor that her dating troubles would be over. But then again, these two were definitely one of a kinds.

\----------

Sam touched Calvorn on the sleeve to get his attention and smiled as he dragged his blue eyes to meet hers, "Would you like me to introduce you?"

His head bowed momentarily and when he lifted his head his mouth was quirked up in a half smile and the deep resonant tone of his symbiote speaking said in a highly amused way, "Please forgive Calvorn, Major Carter, he is distracted. We would welcome an introduction."

\----------

Roslyn's back was to the room as Sam and Calvorn approached, and at Jack's, "Major Carter", she turned around and upon seeing who was with Sam, promptly forgot how to speak, again.

"Colonel O'Neill, Daniel, you have already met Calvorn, but I don't believe that he and Roslyn were formally introduced earlier."

Daniel was watching his friend with an observant eye. He had thought he caught a glimpse of something earlier at the briefing when she looked at Calvorn. But he brushed it off as part of her dread of public speaking, now watching her he wasn't so sure. And Calvorn seemed equally entranced.

Jack stepped up to make the introductions, "Ah, well then. May I introduce Miss Roslyn Sanfield? Roslyn this is Calvorn host to Oshra of the Tok'ra.

She extended her hand instinctively and Calvorn took it, but not in a handshake. Instead he clasped it between his, and she would swear that there was a jolt of electricity that went from him to her. They stood there for a long moment not speaking, but their eyes said volumes until Daniel subtly cleared his throat and broke the uncomfortable silence.

Dinner was announced at just that moment and Calvorn released her hand and asked, "May I escort you Miss Sanfield?"

Roslyn felt a blush starting and said with a shy smile, "Thank you", as she took his extended arm. They walked away without so much as a backward glance at Sam, Jack or Daniel.

Sam looked at Jack and Daniel, "Ever felt like you weren't even in the room?"

Daniel stood there with a raised eyebrow watching Roslyn walk off with Calvorn. And he got a feeling deep in the pit of his stomach that he just lost his friend.

Sam left the two men to join her father. Jack saw the look on Daniels face and quipped, "I thought we were going to need a fire extinguisher there for a minute. Talk about sparks."

\----------

Roslyn found herself seated between Calvorn and Daniel. And was her normal quiet, reticent self as the conversation around the table grew. She attempted to follow three separate conversations and drew a resonant chuckle from Calvorn's direction.

"Are you always so quiet, Roslyn?"

Roslyn realized that it was Oshra speaking and she smiled, "I'm sorry. I'm just not very good in crowds."

"I see. Then we must apologize. It was Calvorn and I that asked General Hammond to include you this evening. We did not wish to make you uncomfortable."

"Oh. Oh, no. I'm not uncomfortable. I just tend to observe more than participate."

"It would appear that you and Calvorn have much in common. He is happiest in the background. He makes me do the...what is the Earth phrase. Jacob, help me please, what is the correct phrase about the filthy tasks?"

Jacob laughed from across the table, "Do you mean ‘the dirty work', Oshra?"

"That is what I was looking for Jacob, thank you. So as I was saying, he makes me do the dirty work when we are thrust into the forefront."

"I think Roslyn would rather have teeth pulled than speak in public." Daniel offered from the other side of her.

"Without anesthetic, Daniel." She laughed.

Another chuckle came from Calvorn's direction, and this time it was Calvorn, "I know exactly how you feel Roslyn."

"Is it difficult to be blended with a symbiote with such vastly different character traits?"

That innocent question really started the ball rolling on their conversation and the two normally shy people couldn't say enough to each other. Their minds were both quick and they moved from topic to topic at a frightening pace. Oshra made periodic appearances and she found herself enjoying his wit and sense of humor equally to Calvorn's.

Daniel had known Roslyn since college and had never seen her so at ease and he even dared, flirtatious. And Calvorn and Oshra both seemed to be doing the same.

Daniel found himself trying to listen intently to Roslyn and Calvorn and Jacob caught him from across the table and gave him a little wink. Jacob had mentioned to Daniel earlier that Selmak and Oshra had been friends for a very long time. Daniel still worried a little though, he did not want to see Roslyn hurt or disappointed yet again.

\----------

Jack could see that Daniel was bothered a little by the Calvorn/Roslyn situation and tried to distract him. He leaned in close and whispered, "So you wanna watch a movie later?"

Daniel whispered back just as quietly, "Depends, what movie?"

"It's a classic."

Daniel quickly did a mental inventory of Jack's movie collection and groaned, "We are not watching _Top Gun_ again."

"Did I mention that I have a flight suit at home? It's not quite as impressive as dress blues but..."

"I'm not watching that movie again Jack. No way. No how."

"Just the jet scenes. We can skip the rest."

Daniel mulled that over. He knew how torqued up Jack got over jets, once a flyboy, always a flyboy. "Just the jet scenes?"

"Scout's honor. Just the jet scenes."

"Do I get to be your RIO, flyboy?" Daniel teased as he reached for his water glass, the whispering making him thirsty.

"Actually I'd say you get to be the GIB tonight."

"GIB?" Daniel asked, not having a clue.

"Guy In Back."

Daniel choked on his water and his eyes crossed at the mental image Jack had just painted with his innuendo.

\----------

Jacob was watching Roslyn and Calvorn from across the table and was holding an internal conversation with Selmak about it.

"_They seem to be hitting it off."_

"_Indeed, Jacob. I am pleased to see Oshra enjoying himself. When he first blended with Calvorn I was concerned that the vast differences in their personalities would make things difficult for them. But they seemed to have sorted the differences out over the past five years."_

"_Roslyn seems like an interesting person. Brilliant too from what we were told about the briefing earlier. Not many would have been able to put those pieces together."_

"_True. Could you imagine her mind blended with a Tok'ra? It would be formidable." Then with a silent chuckle Selmak added, "And not to mention that she is beautiful, Jacob."_

"_Oh, I think Calvorn's noticed that already."_

\----------

If she really thought about it Roslyn would have been mortified about how rude she was being to the rest of the guests. She and Calvorn (and Oshra) seemed to be in their own little world, oblivious to everyone else. The time was flying by too quickly though and soon the reception was winding down.

The Tok'ra delegation was staying the night in the VIP quarters because of the early briefing in the morning. Roslyn walked Calvorn to his room, and they stood outside the door for a long moment just looking in each other's eyes.

"I never did say thank you for insisting that I attend the dinner tonight. I'm really glad I did."

Calvorn took her hands in his and kissed her lightly on the cheek, "So are we Roslyn."

\----------

The next morning Roslyn arrived very early to the mountain. She wanted to put some extra time in analyzing the data that they had on Fratari. She had just rounded the corner to head to her office when she met Daniel and Jack heading for her. They each grabbed an arm and spun her around heading back the direction that she had just come from.

"Um, guys? Where are we going?"

"Breakfast." Came the succinct reply from Daniel.

They walked her to the commissary in silence and once the three of them were sitting down Daniel just smiled at her over his coffee mug and teased, "Okay, so spill it."

Sipping her tea she asked with a raised eyebrow, "Spill what?"

"Oh, for crying out loud, Roslyn. You and that Tok'ra." Jack said in exasperation.

"Has anyone ever told you guys that you gossip worse than old women?"

"You are deflecting, Ros." Daniel teased.

Lucky for Roslyn, Sam sat down next to her before she had to reply. She hoped that the men wouldn't continue to hound her in front of Sam. Roslyn held Sam in the highest regard.

Her luck did not hold though, and she wanted to crawl under the table when Sam asked, "So Roslyn, you and Calvorn seemed to hit it off last night huh?"

Roslyn just hung her head as Jack and Daniel howled with laughter across the table.

\----------

The briefing went quickly; the expedition to Fratari would leave the next morning. SG-1 accompanied by Roslyn would represent the SGC and the Tok'ra were sending Jacob and Calvorn to assist. The expedition would return to Fratari and investigate the rock formation for any signs of technology or weaponry. There had to be a reason Baal was sending out spies.

Roslyn tried to linger a bit in the briefing room to try and speak with Calvorn but he was called away with the other Tok'ra. She headed back to her office and tried to get lost in a pile of new information waiting to be processed. She was having trouble concentrating though and decided to goof off for a few minutes and try and get back on track. She put her headphones on and cranked up the volume on her favorite cd and just got lost in the music. It never failed to center her and get her back on track.

She had the volume up so loud that she did not hear the knock at her office door. Daniel could hear her in there and decided to just go in. He swung the door open to the view of Roslyn standing there with her eyes closed and her headphones on, conducting the orchestra for all she was worth. It was a sight Daniel had seen before, but the person that was with him had not and was intrigued.

Not wanting to startle her, Daniel chose to simply turn down the volume on the stereo. When he did her eyes instantly flashed open and she was absolutely mortified to see not only Daniel, but Calvorn as well.

She blushed a brilliant crimson and slid the headphones off. She smoothed down her curls and tried to lightly greet the two men, "Daniel. Calvorn. Hello."

Daniel couldn't help himself and a chuckle escaped him. "So what were you listening to this time?"

"Music, Daniel, music." She replied with playful sarcasm.

That garnered a chuckle from Calvorn.

She faced Calvorn and grinned, "I would tell him that it was Celtic music but that would get us started on an old argument that there is really no such thing. It's an argument we started back in college."

As she was speaking to Calvorn she warningly held up a finger to Daniel then said, "Do _not_ start Dr. Jackson."

Calvorn was regarding the easy companionship between Daniel and Roslyn and he and Oshra conversed briefly about it as the two old friends bantered back and forth about the music.

"_They are certainly comfortable with each other." Calvorn noted._

"_Indeed. I suspect that they were perhaps more than friends at some point."_

"_Well, even if they were, I don't see that as a problem. Do you?"_

"_No. Especially since I sensed a...what is the word Jacob uses? Ah yes, I sensed a vibe from Daniel that his attention is otherwise occupied."_

"_Really, would you care to share who you believe has his attention?"_

"_No. I will leave that as a surprise for you my friend. Just be aware that the Tau'ri have more rigid views of what constitutes an appropriate relationship. And I don't believe that Daniel's current relationship falls within that norm."_

"I'm sorry Calvorn, we've completely cut you out of the conversation." Roslyn apologized.

"It is quite alright, it is nice to see friends enjoying each other's companionship. I find that there are few moments of levity to be found due to our struggle against the Gou'ald."

"So was there something in particular you both needed?"

Daniel smiled, "Actually we were just coming to drag you to lunch with us. I thought it might benefit us to have the three social scientists formulate some sort of a plan for tomorrow."

The three of them went to the commissary and headed to an empty meeting room with their loaded trays. They discussed the mission in depth as they ate, interspersed with a running question and answer session from Calvorn and Oshra.

Daniel found that he enjoyed Calvorn's company. He was a fellow scholar and general pacifist. Oshra's sense of humor reminded Daniel a little of Jack, although Oshra was a bit more subtle. Daniel also enjoyed observing Roslyn and Calvorn together. She was more comfortable with Calvorn than Daniel had ever seen her, and the idea that he was a Tok'ra did not seem to phase her. The misgivings he had felt from the night before were dissipating although he still felt a little protective of Roslyn.

Oshra asked Roslyn, "Are you excited about traveling through the Stargate, Roslyn? It is your first time, is it not?"

"Since coming to the SGC I have dreamed of gate travel, Oshra. It's one thing to do what I do sitting at a desk, but to be able to actually work in the field will just be wonderful. I don't know if I honestly have the words to express just how excited I am about tomorrow."

Daniel thought about that pensively for a moment, he knew she had expressed an interest in gate travel, but never with this much enthusiasm. Had he known, he would have seen to it that she was assigned to an SG team long ago. "It will be great to have you with us Roslyn." He wished she had said something and felt bad about it.

Roslyn had to report to the infirmary for a physical to be able to be cleared for gate travel and reluctantly left the two men.

\----------

"Jack, she is completely at ease with him. It is the weirdest thing." Daniel was at the counter chopping vegetables for the stir fry that was to be their dinner. Jack came up behind him and put his hand in the small of Daniel's back and deposited a glass of wine near the cutting board.

Jack reached over and stole a piece of pepper, "She doesn't have a problem with the whole snake thing?"

"Doesn't seem to. She was holding conversation with both of them equally and it didn't seem to phase her a bit. I just don't want to see her get hurt, Jack. She's never had the best luck with relationships."

Jack had his own suspicions about Daniel and Roslyn. He suspected that there was a lot more that went on their freshman year of college than either of them let on. They are too close, too protective of each other, too comfortable touching each other. "Can I ask you something really personal, Danny?"

"I don't have any secrets from you, Jack. What do you want to know?" He put down the knife and turned to face Jack, giving him his complete attention.

"Did you and Roslyn ever...?"

"Ever what?"

Jack shot Daniel a raised eyebrow, "You know..."

Daniel chuckled, "Are we talking about sex, Jack?"

"Yeah. It just seems like there was more to you two than just friends."

"Jack, you have to understand what it was like for her and me. We were both sixteen years old in our freshman year of college. We didn't fit in anywhere and being smart didn't really help. We just hit it off."

"You didn't answer my question."

Daniel took a big sip of his wine, "We were really good friends, Jack. And our hormones were working just as well as any other sixteen year old's. So I will just say yes, and let you fill in blanks."

Jack smiled, "You dog. So how come you two never got together? Not that I am complaining mind you."

Daniel turned back to his vegetables, "We cared about each other but we weren't in love with each other. Sometimes I wonder what life would have been like if we had." He sounded a bit wistful at the end and Jack picked up on it.

"Anything in particular that you wonder about?" Jack asked lightly.

Daniel paused in his chopping, "I sometimes wonder what kind of child she and I would have had. Sorry, Jack."

"Nothing to be sorry about Danny, that's the one thing I can't do for you. At least until I retire then we could adopt. Any kid from the two of you would be scary smart. And beautiful too."

Jack took Daniel's chin in hand and gently turned his face to meet his and leaned in, his lips a hair's breath away from Daniel's to whisper, "Danny, don't ever be ashamed of wanting a family of your own. I love you and we will figure it out together." He pressed his lips to Daniel's sealing his promise.

\----------  
tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Roslyn was surprisingly calm. She had however packed and unpacked her backpack a record number of times.

Everyone was ready in the gate room and the gate was dialed. Teal'c went through, followed by Sam and Calvorn. Jack, Daniel and Roslyn reached the event horizon and she stood there in awe for a moment. Then with a quick grin to Daniel she confidently stepped through.

On the other side of the wormhole Roslyn's eyes were huge as she took in the fact that she really was on another planet. Calvorn allowed himself a moment to watch her expression of awe.

They were met at the gate by several Fratarians and escorted to the main settlement. Ensconced around a large oasis in the desert the settlement, although not permanent, was neatly set up. The tents were arranged in an orderly fashion and the animals corralled far from them. There was music and laughter, and the sounds of children playing.

Roslyn now understood why his first visit here was one of Daniel's favorite missions. And she imagined that it reminded him of Abydos in many ways. Her eyes tried to be everywhere and absorb everything. Calvorn was equally entranced with the culture.

The plan was to spend the day at the settlement and trek out to the rock formation the next day. It would give them some time to see if the Fratarians potentially had any information about what the Gou'ald could be looking for.

Jack asked Teal'c to stay close to Roslyn. The Fratarians had much respect for the Jaffa and Jack knew that he would keep Roslyn safe in the off chance that something came up. Roslyn was thrilled. She had formed a friendship with Teal'c soon after arriving at the SGC. She was someone that he felt comfortable asking Earth cultural questions of, and she had accompanied him to different events off-base. In return, Teal'c would share his knowledge of various cultures and worlds. Both could be quiet introspective people and they didn't feel the need to fill the voids in conversation with inane chatter.

They all freely mingled with the Fratarians all day then attended a impromptu feast in their honor that afternoon, although truth be told, the Fratarians loved a good feast and looked for any excuse to throw one.

Calvorn and Roslyn sat side by side enjoying the festivities. They shared that same comfortable companionship from the night before, even so far as to share samples of different foods from each other's plates. They both were content to be in observation mode and spoke little but their body language was apparently speaking volumes to those watching them.

Daniel almost spewed his wine when he overheard one of the local women ask Roslyn how long she and Calvorn had been mates. Roslyn and Calvorn just looked at each other blushing and laughed, then Roslyn collected herself and said to the woman, "I'm sorry. We are not laughing at you. It is just that we only met two days ago. We are not mates."

Several of the women around the room all raised questioning eyebrows at Roslyn's declaration and it was at that moment that Vtene, the wife of the chieftain, invited all of the women, including Roslyn and Sam, back to her tent for tea. Daniel had warned them both of the custom of the chieftain's wife "holding court" and that they shouldn't be offended. The Fratarians held women as equals and the custom was to give the women bonding time with other women, especially visitors.

Roslyn had prepared for this "honor" of being invited to the women's tent and once the women were settled on comfortable cushions with their tea she dug into her pack for the gifts she had brought.

"Vtene, Daniel shared with me images from his first visit of your beautiful embroidery. I would offer this gift to you as a sign of friendship." She handed Vtene a cloth wrapped bundle. When she opened it a wide smile crossed her face and there were ohh's and ahh's from the other women present. Roslyn had given her a large bundle of embroidery thread in every color along with packages of needles and a pair of small ornate scissors.

Vtene fingered the items gently and said, "This is truly a gift, Roslyn. And I would take this time for us to speak so that I may know you."

"I would be honored, Vtene."

Sam was impressed, Roslyn was a female Daniel. A peaceful explorer. She wondered why Roslyn had not been put on an SG team until this point, she certainly seemed capable. Sam filed that away as something to ask Daniel.

The women spoke on a variety of topics and Roslyn's carefully worded questions gave the two Earth women a great insight into the Fratarian culture. Daniel had told them that women here were equals but that was not entirely accurate. Women were equal in terms of laws and rights, but were also revered. It was not an overt reverence but more of a respect or deference. They were the keepers of the home and hearth, and brought forth new life into the tribes. They were cherished.

All of the women were enjoying the conversation greatly and Vtene had been sitting quietly studying Roslyn and asked, "Roslyn, is it true you only met Calvorn two days ago?"

"Yes. He came as a visitor to my world."

"But you will be joined to him, will you not?"

Roslyn sat there closing and opening her mouth like a fish out of water not knowing what to say and Sam came to her rescue, "Roslyn and Calvorn are still learning about each other, Vtene. In our culture courtship may take a long time."

There was a lot of good natured teasing and ribbing about the whole thing and when she and Sam left the tent a while later, Roslyn felt the twinges of a headache coming on.

\---------------

Jack and Daniel were walking on the outskirts of the settlement as the sun was setting. Jack knew this was one of Daniel's favorite cultures, and he enjoyed seeing his partner so relaxed. Daniel had a sort of vague, distracted look on his face as they walked and Jack wondered what Daniel was trying to process in that brain of his.

He draped an arm casually around Daniel's shoulder as they walked, nothing that could be interpreted as anything other than friendship. He saw Daniel inhale deeply, "God I love the desert, Jack."

"I know. You've had this moony-eyed look since we got here."

Daniel teased back, "Probably the same look you get when we go somewhere with streams and ponds."

They both laughed. They knew each other well.

As they returned to the heart of the settlement they saw Roslyn sitting on the ground surrounded by children. They paused as not to disturb them and watched. She was showing them pictures and describing things to them. The children were in turn telling her things of their worlds and people. They saw her dig in her pack for something and the children all clamored around her even closer. Whatever it was that she gave each child brought squeals of delight, and the children rushed off to show their parents their new treasure.

Roslyn was fixing her pack and smiling. The children's reaction to the glass cat's eye marble she had given each of them was even more than she had expected.

After the children ran off Jack looked over at Daniel in the fading light of the day and saw him staring at Roslyn. His expression was a mixed one Jack thought, part longing, part curiosity, and part regret. He flashed back to their conversation from the night before and knew that he was reading Daniel's expression correctly.

Jack looked back to Roslyn lost in his own thoughts. Daniel nudged him as Calvorn walked over to Roslyn and offered her his hand to help her up. Jack and Daniel couldn't hear what was said between them but they could see her warm smile as they walked off together. "She really likes him, Jack."

"Yeah. You're right about her being okay with the snake thing. I don't know if I could do it."

"Roslyn has always been someone who accepts people for who they are, she never judges. I used to be like that."

Jack knew that Daniel had lost a lot of his innocence in their struggles against the Gou'ald, "You still are, Danny."

Jack saw an impish look cross Daniel's face and knew he was in trouble, "So I did I mention I love the desert lately?"

"I seem to remember you saying something about that."

"Want to go find a private sand dune and I can show you just how much I love the desert?"

\---------------

Roslyn and Calvorn walked slowly around the outskirts of the settlement, almost mirroring the path that Daniel and Jack had followed earlier. As the stars came out Roslyn found herself staring up at the starry sky.

"Wow." She said quietly.

Oshra's resonant chuckle filled the night air, "That was eloquent."

She smirked at the Tok'ra next to her and went back to her stargazing, "It just hit me that we're really on another world. The stars are different and I don't recognize any constellations."

The situated themselves on a sand dune and Oshra spent a long while pointing out things that would be familiar to her, and he found the blinking speck that was Earth's sun. They sat quietly for a long time just enjoying the view and the companionship.

"Oshra, may I ask you something?"

He gently took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Anything at all, Roslyn."

"I know Calvorn has never been married, but do you have a mate?"

He smiled, "Yes. Her name is Mianash."

"Do you see her often?"

A quick flash of pain crossed his face and she suddenly wondered if she had offended him. He bowed his head and in the next moment she found herself speaking with Calvorn. She could see by the light of Fratari's twin moons tears glistening in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Roslyn, it is still not easy for Oshra to speak of what happened five years ago."

She thought for a moment, "That is when you blended, right?"

"Yes. Mianash and her host Livvan along with Oshra and his former host Bragan were in a small transport vessel when it was shot down by the Gou'ald. There was a terrible fire in the vessel and they were trapped. Both Livvan and Bragan sustained horrific injuries. Bragan was too injured for Oshra to heal and he succumbed to his injuries. That was when I became host to Oshra. Livvan was also severely injured but survived. However Mianash was unable to repair all of the damage and Livvan has very limited physical mobility and has lost her sight. They are living in a safe colony being cared for by kindly people that Oshra and Mianash had befriended long ago. Livvan was devastated by the loss of Bragan and as time has gone on, she has almost lost the will to live. Much effort has been put into finding a suitable host for Mianash but we have not been successful."

Roslyn didn't realize she had tears streaming down her cheeks until Calvorn wiped one away gently. Impulsively she embraced the man next to her and whispered in his ear, "I'm so sorry, Oshra."

When she had first embraced him, the Tok'ra was stiff but soon allowed himself to be comforted, and even went so far as to embrace her back.

When they finally separated, Oshra stroked her hair, "You remind me a lot of Mianash. You both have beautiful spirits. The four of us were together a long time and the grief is still fresh even after five years. I did not wish to burden you with it."

"It's not a burden." She said gently and reached up to stroke his cheek.

Calvorn came forward and smiled, "He's right you know. In sharing his memories of Mianash I can see how similar the two of you are. I guess that is just another reason we both are so affected by you, Roslyn." Her name came out just as his lips brushed hers. It was chaste, as if asking to be invited in. And Roslyn did something she had only done twice before in her life, she gave into the passion of the moment. She allowed herself to stop thinking and to just feel. And she knew in that instant that this Tok'ra was the person she wanted to spend the rest of her days with.

\---------------

The next morning found everyone up early, the goal was to journey to _ptegu_ before the heat of the midday was upon them.

Roslyn went looking for Jack and Daniel. She found Jack hanging back in the doorway to one of the tents leaning on one of the poles watching something. She followed his gaze to see what he was studying, and seeing it she smiled. Daniel was sitting on the ground with a little girl perched on his lap. She had apparently brought him some sort of sticky bread to share with him. He was making silly faces and exaggerations as he alternated between eating bites himself and feeding her bites.

Roslyn caught Jack's unguarded tender expression and if she had suspicions of their relationship before, the raw emotion in Jack's face solidified them. And she realized that they weren't just lovers, they loved each other. Air Force be damned, Roslyn was glad for her two friends.

Roslyn purposely dropped her pack to make some noise so she wouldn't embarrass Jack. It gave him the moment he needed to put back on the mask of the Colonel. Seeing Roslyn he teased, "So where's your other half this morning?"

He had managed to say the one thing that would make her blush and she did so spectacularly much to Jack's amusement, "Oh, did I strike a nerve Miss Sanfield?"

"No." She tried to be adamant but it really didn't work.

Daniel approached them and Roslyn pleaded, "Daniel, he's picking on me."

"And that differs from a normal day how exactly?" Daniel teased. He looked around and asked Roslyn, "So where's Calvorn?"

Roslyn felt the heat returning to her cheeks and she pouted, "Do you two practice this tag-team comedy routine a lot?"

\---------------

The trip to _ptegu _was uneventful. Except that it gave Roslyn too much time to think. And the more she thought the more emotional she became. She was replaying the events from last night over and over in her mind. She didn't know how to put perspective on any of it. She knew she was well past falling in love with Calvorn and Oshra, but what would happen when they found a host for Mianash? She just couldn't see any way that they would be together once that happened. There was no way that she could compete with that. The relationship between Oshra and Mianash was a bond she couldn't even begin to comprehend. And it was breaking her heart to think about it.

Then there was the morning's revelation about Jack's feelings for Daniel. She hoped Daniel knew, hoped Jack let Daniel see what she saw that morning because he deserved to be loved like that. She thought back to times from college when neither of them had anyone that cared about them. They would hold each other through the loneliness and the tears and the heartbreak and tell each other that someday somebody would love them. She hoped he knew, hoped he wasn't alone anymore. And that his someday had arrived.

Everything was just a little overwhelming. She wasn't by nature an emotional person but everything had just come so quickly at her over the past couple of days that she couldn't get a handle on it.

She didn't realize that anyone noticed her introspection until Daniel made his way over to her during one of the rest breaks the group took.

"Hi." He said as he sat next to her on a dune overlooking the desert.

She flashed him a wane little smile then went back to looking out, "Hi."

"I didn't get much of a chance to talk to you yesterday, how did everything go?" he asked.

She answered without much enthusiasm, "Great. The children loved seeing the scrapbook of Earth pictures I made and they loved the marbles I gave them as a treat. Vtene and the rest of the women made me and Sam very welcome. But I didn't find out anything useful about ptegu, unfortunately."

"Neither did I, don't feel bad."

When she didn't reply and just kept staring out at the blowing sand Daniel asked, "Ros, is everything okay? You seem really quiet today. Is the fieldwork not what you expected?"

"It's not the mission. I'm just trying to get some perspective on something else."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I can't right now Daniel. I just can't. Not without crying. And I really don't want to cry in front of everyone."

"Just answer me this, is it Calvorn?" Daniel's ire was prickled.

"Yes. No. It's just complicated. And I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. I just need to process it all and figure it out."

He could see that she was really struggling with whatever it was and went to put his arm around her in support but she shied away, "Please don't Daniel. I'm trying to hold it together."

"You're in love with him." He said matter-of-factly.

"Daniel, please don't go there."

"But that's a good thing, Ros."

"It's more complicated than just that, Daniel. And I really, really don't want to talk about it right now okay? Please?"

"Okay. But when we get back to camp tonight you and I have a date to talk this out."

She nodded and hastily wiped her cheek where a tear had escaped. She stood up and walked away from Daniel and went to stand alone on another dune.

Jack had been observing Daniel and Roslyn and was concerned to see the hurt and worried expression on Daniel's face as Roslyn walked away from him. The list of people that Daniel truly cared about was short and right now, walking away from him was one of them. Jack made his way over to stand next to Daniel. "Everything okay, Danny?"

"No. Something's really bothering her, Jack. She's crying." He said softly.

"That bastard. Where is he?"

"Relax, Jack. I don't think it's anything Calvorn said or did. She promised to talk to me later tonight and tell me what's wrong."

"So I shouldn't kill him yet? Is that what you're saying?"

Daniel smiled at the "yet" which was exactly what Jack was aiming to get.

\---------------

They reached the formation and Jack split them up to recon. Sam went with Calvorn and Jacob, and he sent Teal'c with Daniel. Jack put himself with Roslyn, hoping that he could tease her into a better mood, plus she was new to working in the field and he wanted to keep an eye on her himself.

The base of the rock formation was over a mile in diameter. As he and Roslyn made their way in a westerly direction looking for anything of interest Jack tried to get Roslyn into a conversation, "So what where you showing the kids last night?"

She smiled, remembering how excited they had been to see the scrapbook. "Back home when I traveled the children always wanted to know what my home looked like. I figured it wouldn't be any different here, so I took my camera and took some pictures of my cabin and the mountains around it. Nothing technical, just personal stuff, like what my bed looks like and my favorite cushy chair, my hiking boots, stuff like that."

Jack realized suddenly that he knew almost nothing about her. She had been at the SGC for two years and he didn't know anything about her personally. That bothered him, especially knowing how close she and Daniel are. "You have a cabin?" he asked a bit skeptically, somehow he just couldn't picture her in a cabin. A loft apartment like Daniel's yes, a cabin in the woods, no.

"Yeah. When I first got to the Springs I tried living in town and hated it. So I hunted and found this great little three room cabin about an hour away from the base. It's quiet out there."

"You live in a cabin?" he asked again still not believing.

Roslyn stopped walking to look at him with a smirk, "Did you hit your head or something? Didn't I just say that?"

"I just can't picture you in the woods."

She slipped her pack off her back and made quick work out of pulling out the scrapbook. "Here, look for yourself."

He flipped through the pages and found a whole side of her that he would bet most people didn't know. The cabin was a snug, well constructed log home. As he went from photo to photo Jack noticed that the cabin was almost severe in its simplicity. She had very few decorations and none of the artifacts lying around that he had expected to see.

She grinned at his puzzled expression, "You were expecting to see Daniel's apartment weren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I was. You don't collect..." he gestured vaguely, "...stuff?"

She actually chuckled at that, "No. Daniel is a much more tactile person than I am. He likes things he can touch and see and feel. It's how he does what he does. Me? I process information and store it away. I just don't need the physical reminders like he does."

Jack grinned; he knew full well just how tactile Daniel was and appreciated every minute of it.

He stopped on the last photo; it was of a well-used backpack and a pair of broken-in hiking boots.

Seeing which photo he was looking at she grinned again, "I suppose Daniel never told you that I'm an avid backpacker?" At the shake of his head she told him, "I've completed the Appalachian Trail twice and I've backpacked my way through almost two dozen other countries."

"I wondered why you didn't complain about carrying a pack, every other civilian whines about it. Now if you tell me you fish, drink beer, and play with guns you'd just be the perfect woman."

"Sorry. Not so much into beer, and I'm a pacifist so the guns are out, but I do like to fish. I just hate cleaning what I catch."

Jack laughed and handed her back the scrapbook. "Learn something new everyday."

She stowed away the book and they continued on their recon. They were about to go around an abutting part of the rock wall when something made the hairs on the back of Jack's neck stand up. He pushed Roslyn into a sheltered area and took the safety off his weapon. In the space of a heartbeat Jack and Roslyn were surrounded by a dozen men in tribal robes pointing weapons at them.

Knowing he was vastly outnumbered Jack lowered his weapon and put his hands in the air with Roslyn following suit.

A robed figured stepped to the front of their captors and with a flourish pushed the hood of his cloak down and treated Roslyn and Jack to the sight of his glowing eyes.

"Oh fer crying out loud. Can we can the melodrama?" Jack taunted.

The Gou'ald's resonant voice replied with a sneer, "O'Neill. You will win me much favor with my Lord Apophis."

"Yeah well, forgive me if I don't say I'm happy for you."

At the flick of the Gou'ald's wrist Jack was hit with a blast from a zat. He lay writhing on the ground and Roslyn rushed to help him. She was grabbed by two of the tribesmen and brought to face their leader.

She shivered in revulsion as the Gou'ald stroked her cheek, "Who are you?"

"Roslyn Sanfield."

"What is your function with the Tau'ri?"

She glanced down at Jack only to have the Gou'ald grip her chin painfully and bring her focus back to him. "Ow. I am a peaceful explorer."

Her statement seemed to infuriate him, "Lies. I will know why you are here."

He barked to the tribesmen, "Bring them."

Jack was hauled to his feet and dragged between two guards, while Roslyn was manhandled by one enormous tribesman. The group trudged out into the desert with the wind erasing all evidence of their passage.

\---------------

Hours they walked across the scorching sand without rest or water until they came to another rock formation jutting out of the desert. Jack and Roslyn were led into a mammoth cave system inside. Being out of the blazing sun was a relief. They were unceremoniously dumped into a small antechamber with the giant that had been at Roslyn's side guarding the door.

Jack asked through parched lips, "Roslyn, you okay?"

"Just peachy." She replied, her voice hoarse and dry.

"That's my line." He chuckled wryly.

Jack noticed that the giant guard kept looking peculiarly at Roslyn and he didn't like it. He also noticed that the giant was looking around rather sneakily like he was up to something. Jack was trying to put together a plan of attack should the giant attempt anything inappropriate towards Roslyn.

He didn't have long to plan though when the giant suddenly entered the room and went directly to Roslyn. Before Jack could act the giant whispered something to Roslyn in Fratarian and dropped a waterskin in her lap. Putting his finger to his lip indicating they should be quiet, he then went back to his post at the door.

Roslyn was confused, and it showed on her face. Jack whispered, "What did he say?"

"Part of it I got, he said to drink and that he would watch over me. But that first part, _bwen han_, I don't understand." Jack saw her mouth the unknown words over and over, and for just a moment he could have been sitting next to Daniel.

Finally with a little grin she puzzled it out, "Little Mother. He called me Little Mother." And with that she opened the waterskin and took a moderate sip not wanting to make herself sick. The giant at the door saw her actions and nodded in approval.

She handed Jack the waterskin and explained, "Women in this culture are treasured, Jack. Little Mother is an honorific, similar to My Lady. It seems he's got more manners than the rest."

Jack took a drink, "Think we can use that to get the hell out of here? Preferably before Apophis gets here?"

"I don't know, Jack. He may be the only one that holds to their traditions."

Between them they drained the waterskin and Roslyn walked over to the giant and handed him the empty skin and said thank you in his language. He took the empty waterskin and looked at the rope binding her wrists. The ropes had dug in and her wrists were raw and chafed. He quickly untied them and although he did retie them, he left them very loose. He said something quickly and brushed a gentle thumb across Roslyn's cheek. Oddly she wasn't creeped out by his action, but Jack certainly was.

"What did you do that for? Are you trying to give me a heart attack? What did he say?"

"Sorry, I'll warn you next time. If we were found with the waterskin they would know that he helped us, giving it back to him just hides the evidence. He said that I look like his wife whom he loves more than breath." She frowned briefly, "At least I think that's what he said."

Jack shook his head, she really was Daniel all over again. "Let's just hope it wasn't a marriage proposal. I think we should probably try and get some rest, it doesn't look like we are going anywhere anytime soon."

\---------------

It was just a couple hours later that they were dragged in front of the glowing-eyed leader of their captors. Sitting on a crude throne hacked out of the stone he exuded the familiar haughtiness of every other Gou'ald they had ever encountered.

Forced to kneel in front of him, Roslyn and Jack's hands were still bound. Jack did a quick assessment of the situation and decided it wasn't looking good. He also noted with interest that their friendly giant was conspicuously absent.

"I am Ustalus. You will tell me why the Tau'ri are so interested in this planet."

Jack heard Roslyn sigh, channeling Daniel, when he spewed out, "We like sand?"

Jack just couldn't help himself. Gou'ald baiting was an acquired hobby, and he excelled at it. He knew the blow was coming and steeled himself for the kidney punch that came swiftly.

"You will tell me, O'Neill."

"Oh, yeah. Because I tell you snakeheads stuff all the time. Not gonna happen Ust, my man."

Roslyn knew Jack was baiting the Gou'ald to protect her, she also knew it wouldn't work for very long. And sure enough he stood and walked over to stand in front of Roslyn. He gripped her chin painfully and forced her eyes to meet his. "Perhaps you will be more forthcoming."

Jack struggled against the two men holding him down, "Leave her alone, you slimy parasite."

"Gag him." Ustalus ordered never releasing Roslyn's chin or gaze.

Jack fought and earned a blow to the head which stunned him and the men gagged him and brought him back to an upright kneeling position.

"Now, Roslyn Sanfield, you will tell me why the Tau'ri are interested in this planet.

She tried not to show fear although it was washing off of her in waves. She took a deep breath and said through gritted teeth, "My name is Roslyn Sanfield. I am a peaceful explorer here to learn about the people and culture of this planet."

"LIES." Ustalus bellowed. "What is your function among the Tau'ri?"

"I am an anthropologist. I study cultures and civilizations."

"You lie well, Roslyn Sanfield. Pain will loosen the truth from your lips." He turned to Jack, "I will enjoy torturing her O'Neill. And you will watch."

Jack went ballistic, or as ballistic as he could being bound and held down. He would rather be the one receiving the torture than watch one of his teammates bear it, especially one of his civilian teammates. And most especially one of his _female _civilian teammates.

They moved Roslyn to kneel facing Jack and one of the tribesmen made a show out of taking a large knife and slitting her BDU shirt and t-shirt up the back, exposing her skin. Jack locked his eyes with Roslyn's trying to offer her strength in the only way he could. She gave Jack a little nod of acknowledgement and closed her eyes as she felt the man step behind her again. Her world exploded in pain in the next moment as the Gou'ald pain stick was pressed to her skin.

She tried not to scream, knowing it would just hurt Jack, but the pain got to be too much and she screamed. Once she did the pain stopped and the chilling resonant voice behind her asked, "Why are you here, Roslyn Sanfield?"

She was gasping for air but managed to say, "I am a peaceful explorer here to learn about the people and culture of this planet."

She wasn't surprised when the white haze of pain washed over her again.

Again and again they repeated the cycle until Roslyn's body gave up and she lost consciousness.

\---------------

When she opened her eyes it took her a moment to orient herself. She was lying on her side on the ground back in the small ante chamber. Every inch of her body hurt. She realized that there was something soft under her head and it took her a second to realize it was Jack's thigh. She felt him stroking her hair and she whispered through parched lips, "Jack?"

"Hey. You back with me?"

She groaned as she pushed herself into an upright position. "I think so. How long was I out?"

Jack had draped his BDU shirt over her and it slid off as she sat up. He reached over and pulled it back up over her shoulders, "A couple of hours I think. They left us water. You should drink."

He handed her the waterskin and she drank small sips. He tried to assess her condition, he had seen trained soldiers break under less torture than she had withstood. She had screamed but never waivered from her "peaceful explorer" line. He was inordinately proud of her but scared for her physical and mental state at the moment.

As she drank Jack filled her in, "After they dumped us back her I checked out your back, the pain thingy caused some minor burns but they look okay. They shouldn't scar..." he let the last word trail off. He had seen the other scars on her back. A few more there wouldn't necessarily be noticed.

She met his eyes and said, "Ask."

"What happened?"

"About ten years ago I was in Afghanistan and I made the mistake of trying to intervene in the punishment of two young girls, they were going be beaten for supposedly breaking their modesty. The local authorities decided I was an American spy and I was tortured for three days before being dumped on the doorstep of the American embassy when they realized I really didn't know anything."

"My god, Roslyn. I didn't know."

"I think only General Hammond and Janet know about it at the mountain. It's not something I like to talk about."

Jack realized she had left a very important person off the list of those that knew, "Daniel?"

She looked down at her hands, "No. He doesn't need to know, Jack. And he doesn't need to know about today either."

Jack knew what the information that Roslyn had been tortured not once, but twice would do to Daniel and he didn't hesitate to agree to keep her secret if at all possible.

Roslyn couldn't keep her eyes open and they both new that sleep would help her body recover. She lay back down, facing away from Jack needing her privacy and tried to sleep.

He heard her say in a small voice, "Jack?"

"Yeah, Ros?"

"They're going to do it again aren't they?"

He took a deep breath, "Probably."

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"It's not your fault."

He didn't answer her and she drifted off to sleep, leaving Jack to try and figure a way out of the mess they had gotten themselves into.

\---------------  
tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Jack woke instantly at the heartbreaking mewing coming from Roslyn. She was deep into a nightmare, her face contorted in anguish. Jack knew those nightmares from personal experience and his heart went out to her. He gently stroked her shoulder and talked to her in a calm, soothing voice hoping to bring her out of it.

It took a few minutes as he didn't want to startle her, but finally her eyes opened. "Jack?"

"Hi."

She blinked at him, still trying to shake the nightmare. She sat up and shook her head. "Sorry I woke you."

He gave her a warm little grin with a sideways nod. What could he say? Should he tell her that he had been dreaming about ways to kill Ustalus and was up to about three hundred painfully messy ways?

"Wanna talk about it?" he offered.

"Not a lot to talk about, Jack. My subconscious was just stuck on replay."

"Wanna talk about anything else then?"

"Can't sleep?"

"Not really." That was a lie, but he wanted to get her mind on to happier thoughts, knowing that if she went back to sleep right now that the nightmare would return in force.

She resettled herself so that she was facing him and leaned her shoulder up against the rock wall. "Pick a topic any topic."

With a troublemaking glint in his eye he asked, "What was Daniel like as a teenager?"

She chuckled, "When I first met him, he was this tall, skinny kid carrying around a knapsack full of books that weighed more than he did."

Jack smiled, "Why doesn't that surprise me."

She filled Jack in on their early college years about how hard it was for them both to fit in. She gave Jack plenty of material to tease Daniel about when they got home. He also picked up on something else as she reminisced that she never actually came out and said. Roslyn had been in love with Daniel. He flashed back to his conversation with Danny about them and realized that either Daniel never returned any feelings other than friendship for her or he had been completely oblivious to her true feelings.

"I think I can sleep now without the nightmare coming back. You are so transparent, Jack."

"D'oh. You got me. Get some sleep."

She lay back down and tried to get comfortable, "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

\---------------

The next day they were again hauled in front of Ustalus. He gripped Roslyn's chin cruelly and sneered. "Are you ready to tell me what you are doing on this planet?"

To her credit Roslyn's voice did not waver, "I am an anthropologist here to study the culture and people of this world."

"You lie. I can see the deceit in your eyes." He released her chin abruptly and Roslyn barely had time to grab a breath when the pain stick descended. She didn't even try to not scream this time.

Jack fought against his bindings to no avail. All he could do was watch. And it was killing him inside. He was tempted to tell Ustalus some version of the truth just to get them to stop. But he didn't. If Roslyn could bear it without breaking, so could he. If he broke down and caved in, then everything she had endured would have been for nothing. He did note that her giant was again missing in action. He wondered if that was significant.

Later when she again woke up with her head cushioned on Jack she didn't speak right way. She sipped water but wouldn't look Jack in the eye and her hands shook. Jack had made sure she was covered again with his shirt but it was cool in the cave once the sun went down and he knew that she was going to end up in shock sooner or later, her body only able to take so much.

He saw her closing in on herself and shutting down emotionally. It was inevitable. Roslyn propped herself up against the rock wall and stared off at some random point on the floor. She was trying to compartmentalize the events of the past two days but wasn't successful. When that didn't work she tried to think of happier things in her life and work. Thinking of Calvorn and Oshra brought her both pleasure and pain. But she took strength from the memory of the Tok'ra and the feeling of his kiss.

She thought of Daniel and how worried he must be, not just for her but for Jack. They had to get out of here alive. Daniel would never recover from the loss if they didn't.

"Jack?"

"Yeah." Jack said wearily.

She turned to face him, "Can you promise me something, something important?"

He didn't like the sound of that and said seriously, "That depends on what it is."

"I want you to promise me that if you have the opportunity to get away that you'll take it and not worry about me. Just get the hell out of here and back to the others."

"We'll both be getting out of here, Roslyn."

"I'm not so important, Jack. You need to get back to the SGC, and back to Daniel."

He searched her eyes trying to figure out what she was saying.

"I know, Jack. About the two of you. I figured it out almost a week ago now. Jack, he has lost every other person he's ever loved. You have to get back to him because he won't survive losing you." When he didn't say anything she smiled warmly and said, "I saw you watching him with that little girl the other morning, and I saw the look on your face. I'm not military, Jack, and I'm probably going to die tomorrow, so I'm going to ask, does he know?"

"Know what?" he asked quietly, still in shock that she had worked out their secret.

She smiled gently, "How much you love him?"

Jack looked in her eyes and was surprised to see acceptance and understanding. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing would come out.

"You know, he and I were two of the loneliest people on the planet when we met, he never thought that anyone would ever love him. And I used to hold him while we cried and I promised him that someday, somehow he would find someone that would love him forever. So when I ask you if he knows, I don't mean have you told him, but does he know in here?" she placed her hand over her heart, "Does he _know_?"

Jack had really been trying not to think about Daniel the last two days, tried not to picture how worried he was or how guilty he probably felt. Tried not to think about how Daniel would most likely put himself in danger to try and rescue them. And now here was Roslyn kicking open the door on the closet where he kept the biggest secret of his life and asking him to admit to it. And he did.

"God I hope so." He said in a husky voice.

\---------------

When the others were unable to reach Jack or Roslyn by radio they immediately regrouped and started looking for them. They found their vests, radios, and Jack's P-90 at the site they were abducted from, but there were no tracks to follow and no other sign of them.

Daniel's mind was reeling. Two of the people he cared most about in his life were missing and he had no way of finding them. He wanted to howl with helplessness. He went off a little ways to try and collect himself. He leaned back against the rock wall and slid down to sit in the sand. He needed to mentally regroup and work on how best to find them.

Calvorn and Oshra were in a similar state to Daniel, but they at least could talk to each other about their feelings. And as they stood next to Jacob, Teal'c and Sam they hashed it out.

"_We have to find them, Oshra."_

"_I know."_

"_We should have never left her. I should have been with her."_

"_This is not your fault, Calvorn. O'Neill is a seasoned warrior, if he was unable to protect them from being abducted it is highly improbable that we would have been successful. And in all likelihood my presence would have exacerbated the situation."_

"_She was upset about something earlier, I saw Daniel attempt to speak with her but she wasn't receptive to him. I wish I had tried."_

"_When we find them you will be able to my friend."_

"_We should have asked her, Oshra."_

"_The Tau'ri are not particularly receptive to the idea of becoming a host. I know that our feelings for Roslyn are very strong but a relationship with her will be impossible if she were opposed to becoming host to Mianash."_

"_I know. And I love Mianash as you do. But when I look in Roslyn's eyes I see our future. The four of us, together. We should have asked her."_

"_We will my friend, when we find them."_

\---------------

Jack had to wake Roslyn from the grip of another nightmare. This time though she couldn't shake it off and although she was awake her body gave into the terror and she started trembling violently.

Jack didn't know if it were necessarily the right thing to do or not but he just pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, murmuring soothing words. After what seemed like an eternity her shaking stopped. He looked down and saw a look he had never seen on her face. It was look of loss and longing. She had unshed tears filling her eyes and it was the saddest thing he had ever seen outside of his ex-wife's face when their son had died. He wondered what she was thinking about.

"You wanna talk about it?"

A wane smirk flashed for an instant on her face, "I had a date to talk to Daniel about it, I sorta missed it."

"Calvorn?"

"Yeah." She explained about Mianash and Livvan and the whole incredibly impossible situation.

"So they asked you to be the new host?"

She pulled away from and sat up to look him face to face, "No. They didn't. I hadn't even thought about that possibility. I was wrapped in the idea that there was no way I could ever be with Calvorn once they found Mianash a new host. It just wouldn't work."

"I'm surprised, the first time we met the Tok'ra they were hounding us to be hosts."

"Maybe they don't think I'm a suitable candidate."

"Oh please. But seriously, is it really something you would consider?"

"I don't know. I hadn't thought about it. Guess it's a moot point now. I'm never going to see him again."

"Hey. Don't you give up on me. We've gotten out of worse."

"I just don't know how much more my body can take, Jack. It may not be up to me."

\---------------

The second night Jack and Roslyn were missing the others had to halt their search for them when a strong desert sand storm blew through the area. They battened down close to the rock walls and waited out the storm that blew all night.

First light dawned across their camp and Teal'c instantly went on alert when he heard someone approaching. Two robed figured made their way into the campsite, one was absolutely enormous, out shadowing even Teal'c's impressive stature.

The giant kept repeating "friend" over and over and seemed more concerned with the other robed figure than any of them. When the smaller figure pushed back the hood obscuring any features, they were all shocked. It was a woman. Who looked remarkably like Roslyn, so much so that Daniel did a double take until he realized as she opened her cloak that the woman was very pregnant.

Once the giant had settled the woman down as comfortably as she could get he started speaking very quickly. Daniel and Calvorn were the only two that had a basic understanding of his language and they tried to sort out what he was saying so quickly.

He finally managed to convey that he knew where Jack and Roslyn were and that they were being held by a Gou'ald. He wanted them to watch over his woman while he went back for them.

Daniel and the others spoke at length about this turn of events.

The giant, named Keenal, insisted that he would be able to get Jack and Roslyn out safely by himself. Unfortunately the Gou'ald holding them would be able to sense the naquadah in the others making it impractical for them to help.

They formulated a quick plan. Sam and Calvorn would take Keenal's wife back to the oasis settlement and see if they could rally some reinforcements and get them back to ptegu quickly. Teal'c would go part way with Keenal and provide assistance if needed. And Daniel and Jacob would continue searching ptegu to hopefully learn its secrets before any more goa'uld arrive.

\---------------

Daniel was not happy with the plan. He wanted to go with Keenal to rescue Jack and Roslyn. He just couldn't get over the feeling that something really horrible was happening to them both and he should be with them. If anything ever happened to Roslyn he wouldn't forgive himself. He was the one that brought her to the SGC in the first place.

He thought about the first time he saw her back in college. She was sitting on the concrete steps to the building housing the English department. She had looked up from the book she was reading and gave him a shy smile. Everyone else up to that point had looked at his sixteen year old self like he was a sideshow freak, but she just smiled being in the same boat. They turned out to have several mandatory classes together that even their brilliance couldn't get them out of taking. They became friends, confidants, even lovers. And Daniel was able to admit now after all these years that maybe there could have been more if they both hadn't been so scared. But instead they just held onto each other through the good and bad times.

He knew that their relationship now was stronger than it had ever been. And because he knew that, he could admit that he knew that he had hurt her terribly ten years ago. She had been trying to pick up the pieces of her life after a man that she had been desperately in love with stole all of her doctoral research and claimed it for his own. Thomas had been about ten years older than her, but it didn't matter in her eyes. She loved him to distraction and when he ended things after stealing her work by telling her that he never cared about her and that he was just using her, Roslyn shut down. Her work in ruins, her name a laughingstock, she had no one to turn to but Daniel. And he held her though the tears, and the depression, and trying to figure out what she was going to do next.

She had finally gotten excited over an opportunity to go to Afghanistan for two months during the summer on a work trip to help preserve some of the oldest historical sites in the country. Somehow she managed to obtain permission for Daniel to accompany the expedition. Everything was planned and they were both looking forward to the trip. Then he met Sara and suddenly his life became very convoluted. Sara immediately disliked Roslyn and was jealous of any time Daniel spent with her. Roslyn took everything in stride. And he suspected that Sara had made some not-so-subtle comments to Roslyn when he wasn't around. Roslyn never said anything, just kept reminding him about the trip.

Sara hadn't wanted him to go since she first heard about the trip. He was also man enough now to realize that back then she led him around by the nose, or in actuality a portion of his anatomy that was much lower. The night before he and Roslyn were supposed to leave Sara waved a very large carrot in front of him, a trip to Egypt with her to work a dig that his parents had started years ago.

He would never forget the devastated look in Roslyn's eyes when he went to her apartment the morning they were supposed to leave and told her he wasn't going. She didn't say a word to him, just nodded and put her knapsack in the cab to go to the airport. When he came back from Egypt at the end of the summer he could sense that something in Roslyn had changed and their relationship was strained. His relationship with Sara was also strained and soon broke under the pressure. Roslyn was there for him, although he felt a distance between them that had never been there before. Slowly they found a common ground they were both comfortable with, and it provided the foundation for the unshakeable relationship they had now.

Daniel had loved and cared about Roslyn for over half his life and didn't know what he would do if something happened to her.

Jack was another story entirely. He needed Jack like he needed air to breathe. They completed each other in ways that he had never though possible with another person, let alone another man. With Jack he had a home and a family. They wanted a future together, a forever together.

Daniel couldn't allow himself to think too much about Jack right now, he needed to be able to think clearly and not be guided by his emotions. And although he didn't like the plan to rescue them, he knew it was the best shot given the circumstances.

He glanced over to where Sam, Calvorn, and Keenal's wife Gana were packing up for the trip back to the oasis. Gana's resemblance to Roslyn was almost spooky, and Daniel had to bite back a little smile as he wondered if that would be how Roslyn would look pregnant.

The three parties went their separate ways and Daniel and Jacob went back to the task of finding ptegu's secret.

\---------------

Jack hadn't slept. He had held a shivering Roslyn all night and tried, unsuccessfully, to figure a way out. Roslyn was sleeping deeply at the moment, almost to the point of being unresponsive. His nerves were taunt when their giant made a sudden appearance in the rough doorway of the cave. He put his finger to his lips indicating to Jack the need for quiet.

Jack saw the rage on the big man's face when he saw Roslyn's condition that quickly turned to sadness. His eyes met Jack's and Jack knew that Ustalus was not going to get away with torturing Roslyn.

The giant pulled a zat out of his robes and Jack grew very alarmed until he also pulled out a small travel sized package of tissues. The giant smiled and said in a stilted accent, "Danail"

It only took Jack a moment to process that the giant had been in contact with Daniel and that Daniel was sending him a message that it was okay to trust this huge man. A wide smile broke across Jack's face, "Daniel."

Nodding, the giant put the zat on the ground near Jack and fished in his robe again, this time coming up with a water skin and a couple of SGC issued energy bars. Jack took those gratefully, they hadn't had any food in days and he would need the energy to escape. And escape was what the giant had in mind. So as Jack ate the energy bars, in hushed whispers, hand gestures, and drawing on the sandy floor, the two of them formed a plan to get Jack and Roslyn out.

\---------------

Daniel was getting frustrated. He and Jacob had scoured the entire base of _ptegu_, and found nothing. They were taking a brief rest underneath an odd outcropping of rock to escape the sun beating down on them. Daniel was fidgeting with some sand, letting it pour from hand to hand as his mind conjured up worst case scenarios for the rescue attempt.

Selmac and Jacob could see the worry etched on Daniel's face, and Jacob tried to offer some encouragement, "We'll get them back, Danny."

"Roslyn shouldn't be out there, it should have been me."

Jacob's head bowed and Selmac's voice came forth, "You are taking on guilt that is not yours to bear, Daniel. Roslyn is a very capable woman that knew full well the potential dangers of traveling through the Stargate."

Daniel was left with a walnut sized rock in his hand after all the sand had run out and was fidgeting with it as he replied, "Intellectually I know that, but emotionally I've known her more than half my life and I don't know what I would do if something happened to her."

He vented his frustration by chucking the rock in his hands at the rock face of _ptegu_ and was surprised when it dislodged what at first glance was more stone, only to turn out to actually be a clump of sand that must have been plastered to the rock face in a sandstorm. Daniel stared at the spot where the sand had fallen from and realized that the sand had hidden some sort of smooth panel full of writing. He and Jacob scrambled to their feet quickly.

It only took Daniel a couple of minutes to translate what was there, the writing was a very old version of Goa'uld. The panel was in fact a mechanism for opening a doorway into the mountain. They activated it and a part of the rock face simply shimmered and as the illusion of rock disappeared they were left with a smooth, well constructed doorway. A moment later it the door slid to one side allowing them entrance. Prudently Jacob decided to wait on the outside on the oft chance that the door would close behind them and leave them stuck with no way to open it from the inside.

The doorway opened to a narrow corridor carved out of the rock, as Daniel made his way through, small panels along the walls began to light up, showing the way. He had gone about fifty yards into the mountain when suddenly the corridor opened to a large circular cavern that lit up gently as he entered it. His attention was immediately drawn to the center of the room where a stone byre held what appeared to be human skeletal remains. He approached the byre carefully, wary of booby traps.

Studying the remains, Daniel was sure that they were female and he was surprised to see the remains of a symbiote nestled along her upper spinal column. What looked like a data storage crystal was clutched in the bony fingers. A golden amulet with what appeared to be a large diamond in its center, etched somehow with the image of _ptegu, _lay on top of the skeleton's ribs.

As he walked around carefully, studying things from all angles he found that there were more carvings along the side of her byre that he translated out loud, "They called us their _little mother_ here in this life and that is how we wish to be known in death. I leave my knowledge in the hope that it help those born of Egeria to free us all. Know that though I was born of the Goa'uld, I have the heart of a Tok'ra. We journey into death together, my host and I, to be at peace together. May history look upon us kindly, and know that the people of this world are forever precious to us."

Daniel quickly radioed Jacob, the discovery enormous. Not only for the information that she might had relayed, but simply the historical significance of it all to the Fratarians as well as the Tok'ra.

\---------------

Sam and Calvorn's trip back to the oasis with Gana was a slow one, Gana's far along pregnancy made frequent rest stops necessary. It gave Sam and Calvorn the opportunity to talk about a variety of things, most importantly was the Taur'is aversion to blending.

They spoke at length, Sam being very honest and open with her answers as they related to her personal experience. There was something else bothering Calvorn and Oshra and Sam finally asked, "What is it that want to know? I don't feel like I've answered the question that's really on your mind."

Calvorn ducked his head and Oshra answered, "You are aware of the emotion connection that Tok'ra have to their mates?"

"I can't say I experienced it completely in my short time with Jolinar, but I think I understand."

"My mate's name is Mianash..." Oshra shared the story with Sam and her reaction to it was similar to Roslyn's, but Sam was step ahead of Roslyn.

"You want to ask Roslyn to be Mianash's new host."

"Yes."

"I guess you and Roslyn have really hit it off."

Calvorn answered with a chuckle, "Roslyn is similar in personality to both Mianash and Livvan and Oshra is drawn to that. I on the other hand have never met anyone like her before, and I don't have the words explain how I feel. It's more than an attraction, it is almost as if I have known her my entire life and just had not met her yet. Does that make any sense?"

Sam smiled and nodded, "Perfect sense. On Earth we call that love at first sight."

"However, it would just be impossible for she and I to have any sort of a relationship if she were opposed to blending with Mianash."

"I honestly don't know Roslyn all that well personally, but she is a very open minded and accepting person. I don't know what her answer would be but it seems to me that the two of you need to have that conversation once Teal'c and Keenal rescue she and Colonel O'Neill. You won't know until you ask."

He nodded and replied as an afterthought, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Your honesty." His head ducked and Oshra's voice continued with a chuckle, "He also wants to thank you for not being interested in him yourself. Selmac and your father were attempting to play... what is that word he uses? Ah, matchmaker. I think perhaps the two of them need a mate of their own to keep them out of trouble."

They laughed together as the oasis came into sight.

\---------------  
tbc...


End file.
